


The Story of Us

by IndependenceDayChild17



Series: The Kingdom of Hollis [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndependenceDayChild17/pseuds/IndependenceDayChild17
Summary: Before the Enchantress and before Carmilla, Princess Laura met a heroic young woman who totally, absolutely did not save her from a band of kidnapping ruffians. Not even once.This is a story for all your Hollence feels. Takes place before With a Kiss when Danny and Laura were children.





	The Story of Us

Danny Lawrence was not scared. Nope, she was hiding in the bushes for a completely brave, honorable reason. She hefted the sword, her father’s sword, on her shoulder up, hoping it would stop aching if she just positioned it correctly. Instead, it clanked loudly and hit the back of her head.

 

“What was that?” One of the six men surrounding the campfire looked around, eyes wide, but the others laughed at him.

 

“Calm down, Joe!” One of the men, the one who Danny figured was the leader (and the only one actually taller than twelve-year-old Danny Lawrence), clapped the scared one on the back. He stood, raising a drink high into the air, and began shouting, “Alright boys! Thanks to this precious little girl,” He motioned to the honey-haired girl with his cup, sloshing some of the drink onto her face causing her to frown through the gag, “tomorrow we’ll be rich! So, tonight,” Here he paused dramatically as the others pounded out a crude drum roll on their thighs, “WE DRINK!”

 

The others stood, shouting and whooping loudly, even Joe, though Danny thought he’d be the one to watch for later on tonight. The leader turned to the little girl, pulling the gag out of her mouth roughly. Danny inched closer, trying to hear what was being said.

 

“Would you like a drink little girl?” The man menaced, sloshing his drink onto her again.

She spit in his face, “When my daddy finds you, he’s gonna slit your – “ She yelped as he grabbed her by the hair and growled.

 

“Well, you can just go thirsty then!” He roared, dragging her across the campground and lobbing her into the tent. The others had stopped cheering and looked at him. He flexed his muscles for show and howled before throwing the tent flap open and following the girl inside.

 

Danny tensed as the other men went back to eating and drinking. She was worried about the little girl, but she had ruined Danny’s plan: let the men get drunk, they fall asleep, Danny sneaks over and saves the day – easy. Now what was she going to do?

 

She shifted the sword again, trying to be more careful about the noise, and looked around. She’d stumbled across the campsite a few hours ago and had been waiting for the sun to go down. Since then, she’d been amazed by the little girl's courage. She’d screamed for help almost every time they’d taken the gag off, managed to bite one man’s arm, and even kicked out their fire while they weren’t looking. Danny was amazed she’d been captured in the first place.

 

Just as Danny was really starting to get nervous, the leader reappeared from out of the tent. She breathed a sigh of relief and kept waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Her stomach rumbled. Her mouth was dry. The fire dwindled. Soon, the only people left awake were Danny - and Joe.

 

He was looking around cautiously, while aimlessly pushing the coals of the fire around. The leader had gone into the tent to sleep and the other four were strewn around the fire haphazardly. Danny grabbed a rock and tossed it into the woods across from where she was squatting.

 

Joe’s head popped up swiveling around to where the rock had landed. He stood up and kicked the nearest man before drawing a knife. “Get up, I think there’s someone here!” He whispered loudly. The other man groaned, and rolled over ignoring Joe as he disappeared into the woods.

 

Danny waited till she was sure they were all still asleep before darting from the bushes. She stepped carefully around the sleeping men until reaching the tent entrance. Here she waited, listening for any movement, but there was nothing. She flung the tent flap open and dashed inside only to run smack into the little girl. They fell, the little girl falling onto her back and Danny landing on top of her with a loud crash as her sword clattered to the ground.

 

“What are you doing?” She whispered harshly, trying to push Danny off of her.

 

Danny groaned and rubbed the back of her head, “Uh, I’m here to rescue you?” She suggested.

 

“No one’s rescuing anyone!”

 

“Let go of me!” Danny demanded as the leader pulled her up by her shirt.

 

“Hey!” The little girl shouted, “Leave her alone!” She kicked the man’s shin hard, and he let go of Danny, backhanding the girl to the ground.

 

Danny growled, “Why don’t you pick on somebody your own size!” She shouted before kneeing him in the groin. He yelped, and fell to the ground. Danny grabbed her sword, struggling with its weight for a moment before holding a hand out to the girl on the ground.

 

“Who are you?” She whispered. Danny could see her eyes were brimming with tears, a bruise forming from where the man had struck her, but she kept a brave face.

 

Danny grinned at her, trying to be dashing (a word she had heard her mother describe the young me of her town many times). “I’m your white knight.”

 

The little girl smiled slightly at this and let Danny help her to her feet. “Promise?” She whispered into Danny’s ear.

  
“Always.”


End file.
